


A Seal Upon Thine Heart

by seasidesunset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Castiel, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasidesunset/pseuds/seasidesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn inspired by Song of Solomon because I apparently have no more standards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Seal Upon Thine Heart

Dean’s lips collided with his own, gentle and soft. His tongue slides with ease against Castiel’s. He had expected roughness from Dean, biting and bruising. Not these soft, loving touches. Not the hands cupping his face, or rubbing soothing strokes across his back.

Castiel leans away from the other man, inhaling his warm scent. Sweat, leather, and whiskey form the sweetness that, to it’s core, means Dean. The smell inebriates him, he arches himself back against his lover. Castiel kisses at his neck, whispering his name like a prayer.

Dean half-falls onto the creaking motel bed, pulling Castiel down along with him. They lie side by side as Dean yanks at the buttons of Cas’ shirt. Castiel traces the lines of Dean’s back, mapping skin with the lightest touch of a finger. Dean’s shirt is pulled over his head, exposing his body.

The pure black of the tattoo, scars and cuts marking all over, and the raised, pink mark of Castiel’s own hand. And any will holding Castiel back breaks then and there. His mark. His Dean.

He undoes Dean’s belt in clumsy yanks. Unbuttoning and pulling the pants and underwear down, more of Dean is revealed to him. This is the body he stitched back together. The body that contains the most perfect soul, one he held in his arms as he flew out of hell.

“Let’s just do this quick, Cas,” Dean isn’t looking at him. His face isn’t the same desperate look of need and love. He wants this done fast, but not with any sex-driven urgency. More as if this were a task, “Fuck me already.”

“Dean?”

“Please, Cas I-”

“I will not be treated like a drunken, quick hook up again. Why don’t you want to enjoy this?”

“Cas I can’t,” Dean sighs, sitting up, “I’ve never done it like this. Not just the guy thing. I had Lisa, but that wasn’t the same, that was just coping. All it’s been is just drunken, quick hookups. I can’t just pretend that I’m any better than that, and do this with you of all people.”

“Me of all people?” Cas mirrors his words, feeling hurt.

“No, Cas, it’s not your fault, I’m just- You’re an angel. You’re this holy, huge, perfect thing, not to mention my friend and one of the best damn people I know. And look at me. I can’t even fuck someone I know is going to stay around. I’m cut up and strung out. I kill things for a living, and I spent years torturing people in the worst imaginable ways. I’m not good. And I’m not good enough, so let’s just get this over with.”

Dean’s words tug at Castiel’s heart. For Dean not to know of his own wonder and brilliance seems a travesty. He pushed Dean back down flat, and runs a hand over the man’s smooth chest. Cas bites at his jaw and neck, not kind nips, but to grab Dean’s attention.

“When you insult yourself, you insult my work Dean. Did I not heal every inch of you back after hell?”

“You did Cas, but-”

“Did I not pull you from the rot and refuge, not leaving a trace of it on your soul?”

“Cas, it’s not-”

“And is that soul the same one I held, the most pure and righteous of all men, held in my arms as I dragged you back to earth?”

“Yes Cas, but-”

“Then I know you,” Cas pulled himself on top of Dean so that they were face to face, “I know every small part of you. Every inch is wonderful, pure, and worthy. I am beyond blessed to get to call it mine, if only for tonight.”

Castiel kisses Dean, one hand running through his hair, the other trailing down his body.

“Beloved one...” he mumbles against Dean’s lips.

Dean turns away, “Don’t.” Is all he says, denying the praise out of self-deprecation.

“There is no flaw in you,” He replies, a sound statement. Castiel grinds his clothed erection against Dean’s naked one. Dean shudders, bucking his hips up in response.

Cas moves further down, face now level with the other man’s cock. Dean’s looking down at him with wide, expectant eyes. The angel runs his tongue over the cockhead in a broad swipe. A languid moan escapes his lips at the taste of Dean’s precome.

“Cas,” Dean gasps out, grabbing a fistful of the angel’s hair, “Cas please!”

“What do you want Dean?” the angel teased. Dean’s eyes are wide and needy. He responded by pushing Cas’ head down. Castiel pulled back, “You’re going to have to tell me Dean.”

“Suck me Cas, fuck, please,” Castiel obediently licks at his cock, “Suck me ‘nd finger me open baby.”

Dean reaches over to the bedside table for lube, as Castiel lowers his head to lap at Dean’s balls. They’re soft under his tongue, and he craves the staggering breaths his ministrations cause. He resists touching himself, focusing on giving pleasure to Dean.

He coats his fingers in the cool jelly before circling the rim of Dean’s entrance. Cas bobs his head up and down across Dean’s shaft as he slowly edges into the puckered hole. The other man lets out an obscene moan as the second finger is pushed into him. Castiel moves his lips off for a moment, locking eyes with Dean.

“So sensitive down here, aren’t you Dean?” He swipes his thumb along the rim to emphasize, drawing out a tender gasp, “So sensitive and so beautiful. Open yourself for me, stop resisting this.”

Dean relaxed under the slides of Castiel’s fingers, allowing him to work the man open better. He jerks his hips forward, catching as much friction as he can.

“Fuck me open Cas, please,” Dean pants, writhing under the unfamiliar touch, “Fuck me so hard, I’ll be a dirty little slut for you. So fuckin’ filthy, please just fill me up.”

Deans licking his lips, fucking himself against the touch, when Castiel pulls away. He lets out a whine in protest, and before he can react, Castiel is on top of him, pinning his hands over his head.

“Do you want this?”

“Wh-”

“This.” Castiel rubs his knee between Dean’s thighs, “Do you want me to have sex with you?”

“Fuck yeah Cas,” Dean’s confusion is swept away by arousal, “Want you to fuck me so hard, I’ll be your cockwhore. Just give it to me Cas, please angel.”

Castiel isn’t reacting anywhere like Dean wants. He looks sad, hurt almost.

“Goddamn it Cas just-”

Castiel slaps him hard across the face. The hold on his wrists is tightened as Castiel leans down to hiss into his ear,

“Do not blaspheme. And do not treat me like a sex toy. This act isn’t filthy or dirty, and you forsake it by acting the way you have. You are pure and splendid.”

“Cas, please, I just want to fuck. I don’t want to think about it.”

“Then don’t. But don’t hate yourself for it the way you are. If you really want to, we can play these games another night. But tonight we are going to make love, and you won’t debase the act or yourself. Either that or we won’t go any further.”

Dean didn’t move, didn’t react, didn’t look at Castiel. Castiel pulled away and stood up off the bed. He watches Dean lying there, trying to regulate his ragged breathing. As he begins to unfurl his wings to leave, Dean sits up from the bed,

“Cas, wait,” he sounds conflicted, “I... I want to I just don’t know if I can-” Castiel lays one hand on the side of his face, and Dean goes quiet, nearly nuzzling against the comfort, “I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve this.”

Castiel stared at Dean, trying to determine how he cannot see his own radiance and righteousness.

“Give me tonight, Dean, and I’ll show you how how worthy you are of praise.”

Dean kisses Cas, uncertain and wavering. The angel holds him firm, pressing back, but not taking any more than is given. Dean reaches out, pulling off Castiel’s belt and sliding his pants down slowly. He gasps at the calloused fingers against the untouched skin of his legs.

“Lay back down, Dean.”

Dean complies, laying on the bed with legs spread open. Castiel steps out of his pants and underwear, and shrugs off the open shirt. Deans eyes rake across him in awe. As Castiel inks to his knees beside the bed, he thinks he hears a whisper of ‘angel’.

Castiel pumps Dean’s dick, rubbing precome over the head. But instead of putting Dean in his mouth again, he presses a gentle kiss along the other man’s tight hole. He licks at the rim, earning high-pitched noises from Dean. His gut sears with a feeling of sin, even in this sacred and loving act. The angel pushes his tongue inside, savoring the intoxicating taste of Dean. Dragging his tongue in Dean, he detects the traces of lube, which reminds him.

Dean whines in impatience as Cas slicks up his fingers again. Pushing a single finger in easier this time. He settles into a soothing rhythm, slow and gentle. Before long, he edges another finger in. Small licks along the puckering rim accompany the movement.

“You look so lovely like this. You’re all mine, Dean.” Cas keeps his tone light and conversational. Dean’s voice, on the other hand is wrecked with want.

“Yours?”

“All mine. I remade you. My seal is upon your arm, my grace printed on your body and soul. You belong to me.”

“Make me yours then,” Deans hips lift off the bed.

“Dean?”

“I need you inside me Cas, mark me, fuck me, I belong to you.”

Castiel climbed up on the bed on top of him. He hovered over Dean, staring for a moment at the man. His Dean. Dean, pliant and squirming under him, needing him. Dean, who was pawing at his angel’s bare chest, touching every inch he could manage with a sense of wonder.

“Dean,” he says with urgency, “Where are your condoms?”

“No.” Dean’s shaking his head.

“But you said I always need to-”

“Not now. I’m clean, you’re probably clean. I don’t want anything between us.”

Castiel pulls away enough to see Dean in all his glory, naked and spread out in an act of love. His lips are red and kissed over, muscles ripple to small movements of uncontrollable want. He is erect, flushed and engorged with arousal. Castiel’s own cock throbbed at the sight of it. Dean looks at up him, expression flooded with need.

He shifts Dean’s legs further apart, and moves up further between him. Lining up his erection to the reddened pucker of Dean’s hole, he slowly slides in.

Castiel throws his head back in a ragged moan. The tightness and warmth is ecstasy. He waits for Dean to relax and get accustom to the feeling, but he wants nothing more than to bury himself deep within the man. Need and lust course through his veins. The heat of it makes so much harder to hold himself back, fisting the sheets under the effort.

Dean’s face is contorted into pain or pleasure, it’s unrecognizable. Castiel slips his hand underneath Dean’s head, pecking affectionate kisses at his lips.

“Dearest one, need every inch of you Dean, my darling, every inch, all mine,” he murmurs against the other man, lost for coherent words.

“Angel, please.”

At that, Castiel starts thrusting into him. The first few are slow and awkward, but before long, he’s able to manage a steady rhythm as he did with his fingers. Cas mutters sweet nothings to Dean, his beloved, his perfect. His other hand slips down, caressing Dean’s erection. Dean is lost in sensation, writhing underneath him. Castiel finds purchase in the mark on Dean’s shoulder. Dean shudders at the contact, looking him straight in the eye.

“Dean, come for me.”

There’s a tightening around his cock, and a warm splattering against his stomach. Cas whispers more praise to Dean, how good he was, how beautiful his soul and body are.

Heat and need and lust sweep over Castiel as he thrusts deeper than before into his Dean. He rides out the orgasm, hearing his own voice, but not knowing the words.

He pulls his soft cock out of Dean, receiving a soft noise for it. Dean’s tiring, arms wrapped lazily around Castiel.

“‘M yours Cas. Every way now.” He mutters against his angel’s skin, “I sorta like that. You’re mine too, y’know.”

Castiel run his hands through Dean’s hair. He wants to belong to Dean the same way Dean belongs to him, but they have time for that later.

 


End file.
